1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to animal traps and, more particularly, to animal traps with spring-activated jaws that release a trigger mechanism to kill the animal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many homeowners are troubled by moles that dig holes and tunnels across their yards. Moles are especially hard to eradicate, because they live underground and are nocturnal. Their tunnels run circuitously across the yard approximately 6 to 12 inches in depth and 4 to six inches in diameter. The mole will dig air holes every 6 to 10 feet along a tunnel. The path of the tunnel is determined by the hardness of the soil, the obstacles in the path, and the plant growth in the soil.
One common trap used to kill moles, shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,587 (Zeiger et al.), comprises two u-shaped members, pivotally joined together to form two pairs of scissor-like jaws. A coil spring mounted on a shaft extending transversely between the two unshaped members forcibly closes the two pairs of jaws. Located vertically on the trap is a pivoting trigger arm connected at one end of one of the u-shaped members. The opposite end of the trigger arm engages a pivoting trigger plate. When the trigger arm is engaged on the trigger plate, the trigger arm temporarily holds the u-shaped members in an opened or armed position. When a mole moves under or through the trap, the trigger arm is released, causing the jaws to automatically close around the animal.
In order for the trap to work properly, it must be positioned vertically in the mole's tunnel (see FIG. 2) so that the mole contacts the trip plate when the mole moves between the jaws. Although a mole has limited intelligence, it will recognize a foreign object such as a metal trap placed in its tunnel. If the mole detects the trap, and if the soil around the trap is loose or soft, the mole will dig or burrow into the surrounding soil to avoid the trap. If the soil under and around the trap is hard or undisturbed, the mole may turn around or proceed into the tunnel and activate the trap. Thus, it is important that the trapper properly position the trap inside the tunnel without disturbing the surrounding soil.
Because these traps must be precisely placed into the tunnel in an armed state, most landowners will not use them. What is needed is an improved mole trap that is easier and safer for homeowners to use.